The present embodiments relate to operating a device with an anode and a cathode for generating microwave radiation.
A device for generating microwave radiation of electromagnetic fields with a frequency in the range of approximately 0.3 to 300 GHz may, for example, be a magnetron or a klystron. Such devices generate electromagnetic fields with a very high output in the kW and MW range. Such fields are used, for example, in linear electron accelerators for the acceleration of an electron beam. The electron beam may be used to generate high power X-radiation. Such devices for generating microwave radiation are used in this respect, for example, in medical therapy equipment such as in a radiotherapy device. Such devices may be used in industrial devices for fluoroscopy or treatment (e.g., in devices for non-destructive materials testing) for container screening or for food irradiation.
A method for operating a magnetron with an accelerating voltage, the chronological sequence of which is provided by a series of voltage pulses, is, for example, known from DE 10 2006 060 417 A1.